Approximately 75% of spinal cord injured men can achieve penile erection. Of these, about one-third can ejaculate, with smaller percentages reporting sensation of orgasm. Perhaps 5-10% have fathered children. Spinal cord injured women have few physical barriers to sexual activities, including conception and child-bearing. Still, these people are in all too few cases receiving adequate counseling in this very important area. Many have worked out, with their partners, adaptive techniques and adjustments of their own, and are most eager to share knowledge of these with others, and to learn from others as well. This study is intended, by the use of detailed interviews to gather and store factual information concerning sexual behavior following spinal cord injury, and to relate these facts to such variables as age, level of injury and reflex levels, as well as psychological and social factors. The results will then be made available to the cord injured, their families and friends, and to the professional individuals and organizations to whom they apply for help and guidance.